The Room of Requirement's Helpful Hand
by Irayana
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been given a task and he has no choice but to finish it. Too bad for him the task is causing him to lose the one thing- or person he's finally learned to love. Gabby Knight might just turn out to be a bigger distraction than he thought.
1. The Mirror

There's thousands of Harry Potter fanfics out there and this is just another one. My friend is responsible for this story. She gave me the idea and I wrote it out. (Personally I think it worked out well) 8D

By the way my friend is extremely obsessed with Tom Felton. (If you don't know who that is I have to say your deprived of knowledge. If you do know kudos for you.)

Okay all you Harry Potter buffs out there that may be reading this I have to warn you that this story does not quite follow along the plot that J.K. Rowling put down. There is no Gabriella Knight in the book who is friends with Harry and his gang but that's why this is called a Fanfic. It's made up.

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I had come up with Harry Potter but alas it's a wish and wishes don't change the past. (They can make the future more interesting though. 8D)

So for those who are still interested in reading this I hope you like it.

* * *

_**THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT'S ANNOYINGLY HELPFUL HAND**_

_I wish I had a place where I can be alone. _My silent desire kept reverberating around in my head as I walked the deserted halls of the school. My sock-clad feet made little noise on the stone floors. _A place where no one can find me and I can just think._

The argument I had just had with my sweetheart still echoed in my mind even though I tried not to think about it. For the last hour I had been roaming the hallways of Hogwarts avoiding prefects and teachers who were obligated in patrolling the school.

I could not go back to my dormitory since I did not want Hermione on my tail questioning where I had been lately. Even with her not-so-secret infatuation with Ron, she was always asking questions. Then again that is what made her a brilliant student and friend. I knew Harry would not bother me, he was too busy drooling over Ginny. I could not complain; his drooling was the distraction from me that kept him from adding to the interrogation. Besides he and Ron's sister were good together.

I scowled to myself as I stared at a tapestry hanging from a wall that struck a memory in my mind. The fact that the wall hanging of Barnabus the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls was familiar was pushed away as I focused on the need to just forget that everyone seemed to have someone they could confide in without being judged or without arguing about the different morals that fueled their ambitions.

Their relationships whether requited or unrequited were ones that did not have to happen in the shadows or behind locked doors for fear of being found out. No, my friends' affiliations were definitely not like mine and Draco Malfoy's.

Suddenly a loud _meow _met my ears and I glanced around to see Mrs. Norris staring at me with glowing yellow eyes.

I whipped around giving in to the fact that I should really go to the Gryffindor House so I did not get detention.

And there it was.

I had forgotten about it since fifth year but when I had need for it most, it appeared.

The Room of Requirement.

Quickly I walked to the ancient doors and pulled one open just wide enough for me to slip inside. Closing the door I whispered the charm that I had learned from Godric Gryffindor's journal I had found hidden in the Restricted Section, that would seal the Room from any unwanted people. No matter how bad their need was the place I stood in was now locked to them. I turned around to see just what the Room thought I required besides a place to hide from Filch.

It was very similar to the setup it had thrown together when Dumbledore's Army had used it. The difference was the absence of Dark Arts books and articles. The large cushions intergraded with the odd couch or arm chair now, were still there. Shelves along the far wall were stacked with books but I did not bother to read the titles. Windows lined one wall and were the only light source while the other had portraits of peaceful scenery of animals grazing or waterfalls flowing over green cliffs. Strangely a floor length mirror stood reflecting the wall of windows.

I felt drawn to a window near the middle of the room's wall. A full moon illuminated my body as I stepped up to a large pane. The image I saw outside was as breathtaking as all the others from the various windows of the school. It overlooked the lake and surrounding mountains.

I lifted my already out wand and whispered the words _'wingardium leviosa' _to a comfy looking couch. I guided it over to where I stood. Shoving my wand into my jacket pocket I collapsed onto the cushions. I sighed and forced my wound up body to relax.

The moon's light danced in and out of view as clouds raced each other across the sky. I yearned for sleep to claim me but my over active mind had other ideas. I tried, not hard enough, to stop the images from coming. It was in vain.

I remembered easily the night over a year and a half ago during the Halloween feast when the two of us had found ourselves locked in the school dungeons. I do not even remember what I had been doing in there but I do remember when Draco had come barging in demanding what I was doing this close to the Slytherin dorms slamming the door behind him. It had not taken that long of a 'conversation' for wands to be drawn and curses to fly.

We had ended up disarming each other and then found out when he had shut the door a magic resistant lock was triggered. We were stuck in there for three hours, not a comfortable situation. But I had learned a lot about him and I was disgruntled to say he learned a few things about me as well. When we had been found, a fuming Professor McGonagall and livid Snape had been waiting for us to demand why we had been in a forbidden part of the castle.

Snape wanted to give me two months worth of Saturday detentions while McGonagall had wanted to do something similar to Draco. The two professors had argued with themselves while the two of us had stood looking at our shoes. I was so mad I was beyond words when the agreement had been made that it would be six Wednesday and six Saturday nights- not mornings since we both had quidditch games or practice- that we had to serve. Cleaning out old storage rooms for Snape and writing lines for McGonagall. We would go to McGonagall's office for the first thirty minutes then go to the South Wing of the school for the next hour and a half. It was not very fair if you asked me.

Of course Harry, Ron, Hermione and others had been worried when I had not shone up to the Halloween feast and the first three were unhappy when I told them I had detention with Draco- Malfoy to them.

Writing lines I could deal with. The silence in there did not bother me. The Storage rooms had been down right dangerous.

One Wednesday night, Draco had been attacked by some canine-rat type animal while a Saturday after that I had happened upon a hidden and then forgotten amphibious looking creature that had jumped on my arm and clung to it with sharp teeth and claws. We had grudgingly helped each other- I stunned the beast for Draco who had dropped his wand by the door of the room we were cleaning while he had carried me to the hospital wing when I collapsed from the poisonous bite. Rumors of why he carried me through the school surfaced in less then an hour after that.

Harry had been adamant that I ask McGonagall to switch sentences but he and other Gryffindors never realized I had started to enjoy them after one particular Saturday detention following a Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch game. We had been arguing yet again about something that was no doubt some insignificant play in the match. He had stomped over to me much like a six year old not a six_teen_ year old. I had been too slow to get my wand out in case he attacked me but had found for what his intentions were I would not need it. We had both glared at each other in our own anger. I looked up at him for as tall as I was he was still quite a few inches taller. When I had been about to turn around he had grabbed my shoulders and pressed his lips to mine.

I could not stop myself now from picturing his sleek features beginning with his dark blue eyes that I could drown in. I combed through my brown locks remembering his slender fingers doing the same thing as mine had twisted in his blond hair. I let my hand fall into my lap before my imagination could take control and start to visualize the sharp contours of his body under my touch or the softness of his lips…

"No Gabriella Knight," I told myself forcefully. "Forget about it. Forget about him. He's been pulled down a path that you cannot follow. A path that will keep us separated." Tears fell down my cheeks as the hurt I had been suppressing boiled in my veins. "Why can't he see his decision is killing me worse than whatever Voldemort could ever do?"

No response came from the empty room or the moon that cast its lonely glow on the grounds below. Not that I expected any; I would be barking mad if I started hearing voices from nowhere.

Staring out the window was not helping me at all with my conflicting emotions so I stood and walked slowly to the other side of the room. The animals in the pictures gazed at me briefly before returning to their various activities they had been doing. I dragged my hand across the smooth stone wall stopping when I reached the mirror.

_How odd… _I thought to myself as I stepped in front of it.

It was magnificent now that I looked closer. An ornate gold frame surrounded it while it stood on two clawed feet. Strangely enough there was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi._ It sounded like a spell but in a different language.

I stopped studying its appearance and looked into the reflection that waited in front of me. I saw myself of course, wavy brown hair, green eyes set in a pale face on a body fitted with muggle jacket, t-shirt and jeans. I sighed, disappointed. I thought it would have shone something a little more magical. Suddenly movement in the mirror caught my attention. Immediately I yanked out my wand and whipped around to look around the Room.

Nothing.

I breathed heavily trying to convince myself that I had imagined what I just saw. But the white, snakish face had been extremely clear. I slowly turned back to the looking glass. There he was again. My heart kicked up its pace as fear fell on my shoulders until I noticed the position Voldemort was in.

He held up wandless hands in a futile attempt to defend himself from someone or something I could not see. I twisted to look at the Room which still remained empty of any other living beings. I inhaled deeply before once more gazing back at the mirror vowing if I saw Him one more time I would leave the Room without another thought. He was there but a blinding flash of green light which caused me to throw up my hands trying to block the glow suddenly overtook the image.

I glanced back and saw Voldemort had disappeared. In his place I stood there looking at a very faint reflection of myself while next to me with burning eyes was Draco. Before I could react both reflections, my faint one and his very distinct one, were suddenly embracing each other and kissing.

I froze unsure why I was seeing things that were definitely not there in the room. Swiftly the scene changed and I was staring at my clear, shock-filled reflection again. Only I was not alone. In the mirror with blond hair that shone in the moonlight and blue eyes that I could not turn away from willingly were visible as he walked from out of view to stand behind me. I finally understood what I was looking at.

Harry had mentioned in our first year at Hogwarts a mirror that had let him see his what he longed for most- his family. Ron had seen him being better than all his brothers and Dumbledore had allegedly said he was holding a pair of socks. The Mirror of Erised had eventually been the hiding place for the Sorcerer's Stone. But what I saw in The Mirror was something that truly was my greatest desires. First it was the demise of Voldemort and then it was Draco Malfoy whom I truly thought I was in love with.

I twisted away not wanting to watch what I could never have. And got a surprise.

Draco was not just a reflection in the mirror but was really standing behind me, a living breathing, very real person.

I realized there at that moment that the mirror's magic had stopped working when I had seen my own clear reflection again. It had started that way and had ended that way.

I gulped suddenly aware of the fact that tears had started to stream down my cheeks again. I swiped them away and managed to ask in a more or less normal voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm not entirely sure." His eyes bored into mine and I found myself having a hard time looking away. "One minute I'm walking down the hallways in the west wing the next I'm staring at the Room of Requirement's doors. I know the way it works. The doors only appear to those who have requirements. I hadn't felt like I needed anything. I mean no teachers, no Filch, I was in the clear if I wanted to keep strolling along." He shrugged. "I decided to go in. I did not realize it was in use." He glanced away no doubt studying the accommodations in the room.

With his gaze off me I was able to breath again. Then I remembered something that contradicted his appearance in the room. I stared at him for a moment before finding my voice. "I put a charm on this room so that no unwanted people could come in here. How did you bypass that?"

He paused in his stride around the Room and glanced over his shoulder. "I definitely didn't have any trouble of getting in here. Are you sure your charm worked?"

I felt myself flush thinking the same thing but instead I felt anger also burn in my chest. "Yes my charm worked. I'm in the top 2 percent of our class remember? You probably just got in because you're not a-" I froze cutting off my sentence. But I did finish it in my head.

_You're not an unwanted person. _I sighed to myself,_ Actually it's sad to say he's the person I want most. _I looked at him contemplating how he seemed to be looking everywhere except my face._ I wonder what _he_ wants? _

Getting an idea- it was a selfish one and I was not proud of it- I gestured to him. He raised an eyebrow but moved forward. I gently touched his shoulder, not pulling away even when he stiffened, and positioned him until he looked into the large mirror on the wall. Stepping away until I was a few feet behind him I asked, "what do you see?"

He looked startled at the sharpness in my voice but conceded to study his reflection. "I see me, I guess."

"Keep looking."

Abruptly I watched his face blanch slightly. "I-I see the Dark Lord."

Despair knotted in my gut as I worried that maybe he was indeed a true Death Eater who wanted nothing more than his Dark Master. I turned away and was about to step back to the window not wanting to continue looking at him when I heard his voice again.

"But-"

I looked over my shoulder to see his eyes widen. I tried to soften my words but I was so curious and worried my thoughts were tangled together. "What do you see?"

"The Dark Lord and he is- is… dead."

I faced him again in disbelief. _Could he really be seeing exactly what I saw? He wants Voldemort dead?_

"He's just laying there not moving. There are people all around yelling and cheering. Potter is standing over him but I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at…" his voice trailed off.

"What are you looking at?" I kept my voice casual even when I could barely think straight. "What do you see, Draco?"

He met my gaze through the mirror. "I see you."

My heart jumped into my throat but I shook my head to clear it. Of course he would see me, I stood in front of the mirror where my reflection was visible. I quietly moved until I could only see his image. I listened as he went on.

"I still see you and me, Gabby," he said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes annoyed that I had never been able to be sneaky around him. Then his words registered. I took a step closer to him and asked breathlessly, "You still see me?"

"Yes and we're…" He trailed off staring raptly into the looking glass with far-away eyes.

I stepped towards him until I was standing beside his stationary form.

"What are you seeing?" I asked quietly and reached up and brushed my hand against his face. I watched with amusement as a faint blush made his pale cheeks become suddenly warmer under my touch.

"Umm…us and we're…" He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter. Turning away from the looking glass and my touch he asked in a brisk tone, "what kind of mirror is this Gabby?"

He was avoiding the question but I would not push him. Besides I loved the way he said my name even if he moved out of my reach. "It's called the Mirror of Erised. Or the mirror of-"

"Desire," he finished quietly his gaze riveting back on mine.

I nodded slowly. After a moment something struck me as odd. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in the West Wing? Your dorm is in the dungeons."

"Well I thought I would take a stroll…"

"In the middle of the night?" I arched an eyebrow. "What were you really doing?"

"I was…" he trailed off before hanging his head in defeat. "I-I was looking for you."

That caught me by surprise. "Me?"

"Do you know any other Gabby Knights at Hogwarts?" His words were sharp showing part of his legendary temper. I frowned and he immediately shook his head like clearing away a clinging cobweb. "I'm sorry Gabby. I didn't mean to snap it's just…" He took a pace towards me.

"You seem incapable in completing sentences tonight have you realize that?" I tried not to show what his movement did to my heart. "Um…why were you looking for me?"

He took another step. "I needed to apologize. I knew you would be walking the halls." Step. "I know you do that when you have to think about something or someone." One last step and he stopped.

I stood frozen on the spot unable to move as he stood mere inches away from me. I did not look up into his eyes. Instead I studied my feet not wanting him to read the conflicting emotions on my face.

"Gabriella, please look at me."

I wanted to refuse but he said please and had used my full name. If I was not so smitten with him I would have slapped him. Slowly I tilted my head back until I was entrapped in his hypnotic gaze again.

"Gabby. I'm sorry for what I said before. You out of everybody else knows what has been going on in my life. I've told you just about everything. I shouldn't because your Potter's friend and the information I give you can be used against my family, but I can't help it. Ever since we got locked in that room down in the dungeons I've felt different." He reached out a hand as if to touch my cheek but then he yanked it away. He whipped around to start pacing the floor.

I watched him with sad eyes hating to see the anger and fear in his face.

He combed restless finger through his hair. "I should hate you for what you and your friends have cost my family. Not just because of that but I mean we're Slytherin and Gryffindor for God's sake! Part of two houses that hate each other's guts. I'm a Death Eater for crying out loud. The Mark on my arm is the very symbol that I should care for only one thing and that's the Dark Lord's victory. I shouldn't care about you!"

"Draco." I interrupted his tirade. He did not stop his pacing but glanced at me briefly. "You don't think I'm not in a similar position? You don't think I've not thought about every single thing you just mentioned?" I watched him as both anger and frustration surfaced in my blood. "The whole night after that first kissed I spent not sleeping but debating about what you were playing at and what you could possibly want from me. It didn't exactly take long I mean I'm one of Harry Potter's friends and to you or someone else I could be the perfect weapon against him. I was furious and the detention after that I had planned to curse you with every horrible thing I could think of." I closed my eyes remembering. "But I didn't. For some reason which I don't know that one kiss had started something for me that I couldn't stop."

I collapsed in a nearby chair drained from the conviction of my words and the clear truth that was in them.

"Gabby?" He ceased his rapid steps and painstakingly slowly faced me again.

"Draco…." I swallowed hard. "Don't think that you alone in this relationship is being tried and tested by fate. I haven't told anyone about anything that has been exchanged between us. I'll regret it no doubt later but," I dug my fingers into the arms of the chair, "I've chosen to live in the present because the way things are heading the moments that we have shared won't exist anymore."

*******Author's Note*******

There's more don't worry, but I wouldn't object to you leaving a reveiw even if it's just a smiley face.


	2. Already Burning

So chapter two... just goes on from chapter one not much to say except read and review if you want to...

* * *

"Gabby…."

I jumped when he suddenly groaned. He quickly and gracefully strode over to my side and knelt so our eyes were more or less on the same level. He reached out a hand and gently pried mine from where it was torturing the fabric of the seat. The softness of his touch made fire race across my skin from where we were connected.

"Gabriella Jelousie Knight, I'm going to tell you now that I'm terrified of what I've become, of what I'm supposed to do…" Twining our fingers together he said quietly, "I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you to this hate filled world and those in it."

I nearly well fainted there but I forced myself to remember how to breath. "Draco I will always be there when you need me most." I removed my free hand from the other chair arm and traced a finger gently down his face and along his jaw. "I won't let what's happening outside these walls to break what we have. The world could explode and I would still care only about you."

"It's not the world I'm worried about." He said, unconsciously leaning forward closer to me.

"You're missing the point," I said impatiently. "I don't care what powers are wielded by Voldemort." I watched him gasp with a sad smile on my face. "I'm not scared of him. Actually, I feel sorry for him that he has been deprived of witnessing the emotion of love which so many others are lucky to experience. I feel sorry for those he's killed too, but I refuse to be frightened by someone who will only see my fear as victory. Lord Voldemort is helpless when it comes to the mental and physical bonds of emotions that have nothing to do with dread or hate. Whether it's between a mother and son, father and daughter, or two confused students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…. Happiness, comfort, and love are a shield against Him that only we can break if we let the horror and hatred and loneliness into it."

He had been quiet during my short yet strong speech. Now I searched his eyes praying maybe something that I said would get through.

Silence.

I let go of his hand and pushed myself up from the chair and away from him. I walked the few steps between me and the window I had first been looking out of. "Think of it this way if your still undecided," I told Draco hoping that he heard me. "Harry Potter survived Lord Voldemort before because of the love his mother had for him."

"She died for him though," came the faint response.

I shrugged my shoulders not turning around. "If it came between the choice of dying and you living or living and you dying….I'd be dead either way for without the one who is your whole heart and soul there is no real living. Voldemort, no matter how hard he tries will never be able to fathom the power of true love."

He stayed quiet.

Anger ripped through my veins at his silence. "Are you going to say nothing?" I whipped around with more stinging words on my tongue.

And swallowed them when I found Draco had moved silently to stand right behind me. He grabbed my shoulders, not roughly but with strength and determination behind his movements and crushed me to his body. I gasped just once before his mouth was on mine.

"How can I say anything when you take my breath away?" he whispered against my lips. "How can I possibly express my feelings for you when I can't even comprehend them?"

"You don't have to understand them." I told him pulling away slightly so I could talk properly. "You let them guide you. It's instincts of the oldest kind and you just have to give yourself to them. Regardless of what others say or think or order you to do, Draco, you do what feels right to you and no one can force you otherwise." I could sense his hesitation and the reason for it as if he had yelled it at the top of his lungs. "Lord Voldemort can do nothing that will make me stop caring for you."

"Gabriella, Gabriella, Gabriella…." he whispered my name over and over again. Pressing his forehead to mine he sighed. "I'm following your advice." I stayed silent and he answered my unspoken question. "My heart has never had a very loud voice in my decisions but now… You are the only person I have ever felt this way for." He pulled back and looked in to my eyes. "I just want to hold you close and protect you from the evil in the world but I had convinced myself I couldn't because I'm part of the bad things that have created the evil. Gabby I can't protect you from myself."

"Then don't," I told him hotly. He raised an eyebrow at the venom in my voice but I went on. "I don't want you to try and protect me. God above knows I have the whole entire Order of the Phoenix doing that because Harry asked them to." I kissed him fiercely on the mouth.

He kissed me back but I felt his confusion at my attitude like a taste on my tongue.

I broke away. "Don't be like them." I whispered, nearly begging. "Give in to the longing I know you're feeling because I'm feeling it too. Let the fear and unhappiness go and just enjoy the fact that we're alone together in a room sealed to everyone that can give us whatever we require." I kissed his neck tenderly before gently moving it up his skin where I paused just below his ear. "Surrender Draco Malfoy to the love I am offering to you."

I do not know how it happened but the next thing I knew I was pressed up against the wall with Draco looming in front of me braced with his hands on either side of my body.

"You realize that you're playing with fire Gabriella." He leaned closer to me and my deep breathing seemed to do nothing for the dizziness in my mind.

I shivered at hearing the huskiness of in his voice. The raw emotions woven into that sentence is what gave me the courage to respond. "I was already burning."

He closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them again. What I saw took away the little breath I had left. His eyes flamed with emotions I recognized right away. Before I could even try to say something his mouth was on mine and my hands were on him.

I unbuttoned his black jacket and slipped it off with one hand while the other went up to tangle in his soft hair. The cold stone wall against my back was forgotten as he kissed my neck, lightly brushing my hair away.

I heard his ragged breathing in my ear. "You are quite the seductress. I just thought I would warn you, you are going to get what you're asking for."

"I'm technically asking for two things…" I said breathlessly extremely aware of his soft lips trailing along the skin of my neck. He drew back and I regretted my words immediately. "Draco-"

"No, I'm sorry Gabby." He put a hand on my cheek. "I would love to be as strong as you think I am but I'm not."

I shook my head and hid my face against his chest not wanting him to see the tears that had gathered in my eyes. "You _are_ strong."

He stroked my hair gently. "You're stronger."

I pushed him away half-heartedly. "If you're going to talk all night after everything I've just said you might as well put your jacket back on."

He did not move though he said, "That might be the better idea."

I stifled a gasp of hurt by biting my lip.

He heard anyway for he turned my face up towards him. "Gabby... we don't have the proper protection for what we were about to do. I don't think you want to have a kid at the age of sixteen. I could be wrong but I know for a fact that I don't want to be a father yet."

I could not help but laugh which I suspected worried him a little considering the circumstances. "I truly don't want to be a mother any time soon and I don't want to sound like a doxy but you are forgetting what room we are in."

He glared at me which made me worry if I had had overstepped a boundary until he said, "Don't ever call yourself a doxy again. You're not even close to being such a woman." He kissed me which left my brain fuddled. We separated and he said, "For your information-"

His sentence was cut short as something bounced off his head and hit me before it fell to the ground. Suddenly several somethings fell from above us. It did not hurt but we looked around wildly to see what it was.

Suddenly Draco chuckled and let go of me to bend down and pick up an object from the marble floor. "Well this could certainly change somethings."

I did not say anything, just pulled him back up so I could wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I didn't need to ask what he held in the small square package in his hand.

"So are you still planning on surrendering to the love that I'm offering?" I asked undoing his belt as I felt him slip my jacket off from around my shoulders.

"It's a very good possibility," he whispered making a grin spread across my face as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe in an affectionate nip.

_God above!_ My mind screamed as the small act he inflicted on me made my heart pound and my stomach clench in anticipation.

Vaguely, I felt him pull at my jean's waistband.

Excited, my hands left their jobs and helped him out with pulling my pants the rest of the way till they pooled around my ankles. I kicked them away and ran my fingers up his body and under his sweater to trace the shapes of his pectorals. I smiled smugly when I felt the shivers go through his slender body. He hurriedly lifted his shirt over his head.

I glimpsed the Mark on his arm only fleetingly before his mouth came instantly back to mine. We moved and sank down on the couch I had levitated over to the window. I straddled him with my legs on either side while the only things covering me were a thin t-shirt and my undergarments.

"Gabby," he moaned against my throat. He buried his face in my hair as I kissed his bare shoulders and collarbone. "I don't want to do what the Dark Lord instructed me to but if I don't He'll kill-"

"Shush," I ordered him pulling away and putting a hand on his cheek. He turned his face and kissed my palm. It tickled but I managed to keep my thoughts fairly coherent. "No more talking about anything outside this room. Do you got that?"

He nodded and I removed my hand. His mouth came back to mine once he was free. His tongue traced my lips begging for the access I had only granted once before and that was in a drunken daze outside the Hogs Head Inn, many Hogsmeade trips ago. I had been so hesitant before but now I obliged and soon our tongues were dancing into each others mouths. He tasted so good I could not register anything except him. That is until I felt my shirt being gently lifted over my head breaking the connection of our bodies momentarily.

The cold air on my revealed skin was soon overlooked as Draco's chest pressed against mine while his mouth teased my lips. With his assistance and never breaking the link our lips created, I made quick work of pulling his black jeans down and casting them aside.

And made the surprising discovery that he did not wear undergarments. I adverted my eyes just as a rock hard length pressed against my thigh.

I gasped as warmth pooled below my stomach making me ache for him in ways I could have only imagined. I managed to catch my breath enough to say, "well that answers the eternal question of boxers or briefs."

He laughed and I closed my eyes as he kissed the hollow below my neck. Then he stopped and asked in a serious voice. "Are you sure Gabriella Knight? You know we don't have to do this."

I forced my eyelids to move back so I could meet his blue gaze. "If we don't tonight, we might never get the chance in the future. Things are changing, being out in to motion. I trust you Draco Malfoy. Others might not but I do."

"You have no idea how that makes me feel," he said.

I leaned forward and he kissed my lips gently with not as much desperation as before. It felt like we had all the time in the world to just bask in each others presence.

His fingers danced down my stomach making me giggle helplessly as they tickled my skin. Then he stopped when his fingertips brushed the crease of my underwear.

"Gabby?"

He moved back just slightly and I found myself staring in to two deep pools of blue. I found myself thinking I could drown peacefully in them. Then it registered that he was silently asking for the permission I had given to him long ago. I flashed a challenge at him with my eyes.

He answered it. Kissing me again he closed the distance between his body and mine. Liquid fire coursed through my veins and stars dotted my vision as his strong hands caressed my sensitive skin. The universe had shrank until it only consisted of myself and the gorgeous man above me.

We were lost to the world beyond the walls of the annoyingly helpful Room of Requirement.

*******Author's Note*******

So....tell me what you think. Criticize, compliment, question my sanity? It's all your decision. Want more?


	3. Ghostly Interruptions

I decided to write about an idea that kept bugging me. Turns out I'm glad I did. It was fun writing this evern though I should be writing the last chapter for my Night World story.

Warning this contains a friar with infidelities so I hope you're not insulted.

So now I give you Ghostly Interruptions.

****************

The ghost had been mumbling to himself when he happened upon a place he had not been to in a long time. A room that looked very different then what it did over a century ago. He stopped just beyond the wall to take in the scenery, his friar robes floating around him

Back then it had been stocked with a multitude of objects from broken broomsticks to poisonous plants and growling footstools. Now it was fairly empty with an assortment of sitting choices. One wall had windows on it while the other had beautiful pictures and a mirror that he had never seen before. But they did not hold his attention for long.

The pudgy spectral followed the row of pictures down until he had come to float in front of a bookshelf. He laughed under his breath at the titles.

_A Way Through a Broken Heart, When He Leaves, What She Really Wants. _He shook his head. Whoever the last occupant of this room was apparently their love life had been ruined. He turned and started to drift across to the windows that were letting in faint dawn light. He stopped dead- he always hated that pun- when he realized he was not alone.

His gaze was drawn to something that would have ceased his heart if it had still been beating.

Two forms were slumbering on the couch nearest a window. A blanket barely shielded their naked bodies. The Fat Friar stared as he recognized one of the two immediately.

Gabriella Knight with her waves of brown hair cascading over her shoulders lay peacefully asleep, her mouth creased in a contented smile. Her body, that was not quite hidden by the cover, was a magnificent sight after all these years for the ghostly man.

He was ashamed of his gawking but he had been weak even when he was alive. He had known he was going to Hell when he died for what he had done in his life; that is what had made him choose life on earth as an undead. He had not been the best friar and that was putting it lightly.

Now he wrenched his gaze away from the girl where it then landed on the face that belonged to the arms that encircled Gabby in a protective and possessive way. His transparent jaw dropped when he saw it was Draco Malfoy.

This was wrong, this was bad. Gabriella was from Gryffindor while Malfoy was part of the Slytherin population in the school. They were enemies. Anyone who had passed through the halls of Hogwarts knew that the two houses had been rivals since their founders' time. Fat Friar was the Hufflepuff ghost who usually stayed neutral in the house wars but this was just not right.

The phantom back-peddled quickly and before he knew it he was out of the Room of Requirement and on his way towards the Gryffindor wing of the castle. His mind babbled like it had not done since before his death.

Gabriella was close friends with the Potter child. Some people even thought they were together. That is before it was a known fact that Harry was smitten by Ginny Weasley the sister to Ronald Weasley and friend to Harry and Hermione Granger. Potter was- to put it lightly- enemies with the Malfoy boy as much as he was an enemy with You-Know-Who.

And there in the Room was two believed enemies participating in the greatest act of passion.

"And out of wedlock…" he mumbled under his breath.

On one side it was incredibly sweet- forbidden love and all- but on the other it was halfway sickening. Rumors had been going around on the Ghost Vine speaking of something dark Draco Malfoy was up to. Of course not many ghosts believed it, not with the Bloody Baron lurking around when the topic was trying to be discussed.

Friar scowled thinking of the Baron. The Slytherin Ghost gave everyone, even the spirits around the school, shivers. Then he pushed that thought away when he found the man- oh err phantom he was looking for.

"Nick! Nick!" The friar yelled to the other specter's name.

Nearly Headless Nick turned just in time to see the pudgy dead man heading straight for him. As ghosts they could go through any type of surfaces or objects…except themselves. As the two crashed together the pictures and their occupants that bedecked the hall roared with laughter. That had not happened since the last new ghost had joined the ranks at Hogwarts and that was decades ago.

Nicholas fumed with anger and embarrassment. He righted his crooked head and asked in a dangerously low voice, "what in the blue blazes has you in such a gosh darn rush?"

"Nick…Nick…"

"Come on Friar. You're dead. You cannot run out of breath," Nicholas snapped impatiently.

"Nick I just- I just saw…" Then the plump apparition noticed the portraits had all gone silent and were leaning forward to hear what was the big deal that caused an ancient ghost to hit another. "Um, Nick let's go up. What I have to say is for a few select people."

"Finally you get your voice back."

"Nicholas it's urgent for you to know so you can decide what to do. It concerns some Gryffindors."

That got the ruffle clad ghost's attention. He gestured to the ceiling. "Then by all means lead the way."

As they floated up Nicholas could not miss the way the portly friar wrung his transparent fingers. They ascended to an upper level where they were not in the hearing distance of any picture or students since they were all still asleep. Classes did not start for another four hours.

"Well what's all this about?" Nearly headless Nick asked stopping.

Friar took a breath and started. "It's- it's about the Knight girl."

"Gabby? Harry's friend?"

"Ye- yes."

"Well?" Nicholas was losing his patience again.

"Well she apparently is seeing someone…"

The slender ghost threw his hands in the air. "For God Almighty's sake! Be frank about this and tell me."

"Well this someone could be trouble."

"Who and why are you telling this to me?"

"I'm telling this to you so maybe you could tell Potter so maybe he could convince her it's a bad idea. Given who the boy is…"

"Who is the alleged boy?"

"Draco Malfoy." Friar braced himself for the rage he knew would come from Nick. Nicholas was against the Slytherin as much as any Gryffindor.

Nearly Headless Nick burst out laughing his head wobbling dangerously on his neck. The friar looked at Nicholas worriedly.

"Oh that was good one chap. A mighty fine joke and for a minute you really had me believing it." The ghost's head fell sideways in the his hysterics revealing a grotesque image of transparent innards.

"You don't believe me?" The Fat Friar said affronted.

"Of course not though I did just admit for a moment I did." Nicholas righted his head and continued to chuckle. "My dear Friar, I think your death has finally gotten to you. No way on this earth would a friend to Harry Potter even dream of fraternizing with his enemy."

"But-"

"Now if you excuse me I must go meet with Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore of the Headless Hunt." An excited bounce seemed to enter the specter's hovering steps. "He has decided to revise the qualifications of potential members for the Hunt."

The Hufflepuff ghost was left looking crossly after the ruffle clad, nearly-decapitated phantom who floated away without a backward glance.

*******Author's Note*******

Tada!8D There's another possible chapter going to be added to this. I just have to write it first. 8D


	4. Melody

So, anyone who's reading my other story (When Reality Takes a Rain Check) and this story knows that I'm putting off finishing the last chapter of it. Don't bite me but it's true, this story is catching my interest quicker than I imagined.

Okay, I guess this gets more graphic but hey this is what happens when you let your best friend tell you about their love life. *shivers*

*************

**MELODY**

It was awhile before I could fall asleep even though I was tired to the core, worn out by physical and mental activities. I watched Draco sleep his face utterly content in a peace not many could find these days. Somewhere inside of me something was singing in triumph and bliss.

I found so much joy and ecstasy being wrapped around Draco that I had believed no human could hold so much feelings and survive for the next hour let alone the next day. I could not describe as to just what had occurred between us that night. It was not just lust, though; if I was honest with myself I knew that factor was in this particular equation.

But there was more.

There had to be. I could feel it like a presence in my mind as much as in my heart that something had been connected, something ancient had been awakened to go to work in the two of us. It beat with our hearts and traveled through our blood invisible joining us together. If it was a spell that had been cast by some unknown benefactor I really did not know if I should have been happy or beside myself with anger. It turned out I did not care for finally my weary body fell into a slumber.

The dreams were so vivid all I could do was watch them as they raced by. They roamed across a wide variety from flashes of last night to hopeful wishes for the future. At one point I even dreamt about a transparent, spectral face ogling in mine and Draco's direction though the image was quickly overtaken by others.

In between fantasy there were suddenly nightmares and I could not run away fast enough before their black fingers hooked themselves in to my sleeping mind.

I figured I would never understand where the images of white faces leering at me or slimy hands grabbing my neck and not letting go till I was beyond breathing came from. But one after the other, I witnessed things I hoped to keep my mind clear of.

The most prominent nightmare was where I raced down an endless staircase that turned into hallways of the school that I had traveled hundreds of times only to find I had forgotten which direction to go. Lights bloomed everywhere and I could not see the faces that belonged to the firing wands for thick dust floated in the air. I heard shouts of rage, screams of pain and crashing stones mixed with feral snarls and tearing things I did not want to identify.

My dream was changing into a scene on the grounds. It was dark with no moon to light the way in this shadow riddled dream. Figures were nearby but I could not make them out still. More curses were shot at the distant shapes; none of them caused retaliation to happen.

"Fight back! Fight back you cowardly-"

_Boy that sounds an awful lot like Harry yelling._ The thought about Harry was somehow enough to wrench me away from the haunting pictures and flying spells.

I shifted my head slightly and opened my eyes, squinting as bright dawn light met them. I tried to move again but froze as newly used and aching muscles protested adamantly. Breathing hard I realized my head rested on a hard but comfortable chest while two strong arms encircled my waist.

"Good morning sleepyhead."

I shivered at the sound of the voice and all pain and terrible dreams were forgotten as I met Draco's blue eyes. "Good morning to you too." With a smile I asked, "do you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No," he said slowly arching an eyebrow. Then he smiled, his facing lighting up, and asked, "Do you know you snore?"

"I do not," I said indignantly.

"I see someone has a temper in the morning."

I made a face at him but could not stop another smile from crossing my face. "You saw me attack McLaggen with charmed spoons during breakfast the other day didn't you? Or were you to engrossed in something else?"

"I will admit I was too engrossed in wishing you had enchanted knives. That vulgar comment he said to you made me wish to curse him." He frowned with the memory and his arms tightened slightly around my waist. "But," he said forcing himself to calm down. "I also admit to being distracted by watching you." He kissed the tip of my nose. "You're beautiful when you're angry."

"Unless I'm angry at you," I said quietly and stupidly without a second thought for the outcome. His eyes darkened.

"Gabby I'm-" he started but I cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to ruin the mood." I leaned my cheek against his strong body. "Tell me what do I look like when I'm not angry?"

He rested his head on top of mine and whispered, "absolutely stunning."

I rolled my eyes barely suppressing the heat that had risen up in my body. I think he noticed anyway for he detached an arm from around my torso and brought it up to trace my face with gentle fingers.

"Might I ask what I was talking about in my sleep?" His voice was silky and he knew I could not refuse. I smiled coyly up at him and then brought my mouth to the soft skin of his pectorals for a brief kiss. He stiffened before he relaxed with a sigh.

"Well there was a few quiet groans." I trailed my lips up his neck. I stopped just below his ear and whispered, "definitely lots of gasps and some moans." His intake of breath seemed to double. "You said my name once or twice followed by the sweet, sweet sound of surrender." I felt his heart beat race when I brought my hands from where they were around his body and started to brush my fingers lightly across the plains of his chest. "So I'm guessing that you were dreaming about last night before we fell asleep."

He did not answer but then again he did not have to. I was fully aware of the impossibly large hardness that was pressing against my thigh again. I dipped my hand lower and caressed the soft strip of hair that lead down to his place of personal secrets. Then I went even farther and stroked a gentle finger across his throbbing length marveling at what I could make his body do.

Draco sucked in a breath. "Miss Knight watch where you put those hands."

"So you want me to look?" I asked innocently. I moved to glance down at no doubt would have been a magnificent sight but felt his hand under my chin. I smiled sweetly at him then asked, "how much time do you think we have before someone notices our absence?"

He looked over my shoulder at the window, contemplating. "It's only just dawn so that means there's one or one and a half hours left before the bell for breakfast rings. And it will most likely be one of your overprotective friends that see you never went to bed last night."

I saw his eyes flash and moved my free hand that was not brushing his sensitive flesh to rest it on his cheek. "What about you? Won't Crabbe and Goyle worry without their big strong leader? Pansy and Zambini?"

"They're used to me going off alone." He snorted his dark mood lightening. "And Pansy just wants to get me into a broom cupboard then flaunt the fact she had the infamous Draco Malfoy in a vulnerable position."

"Well after last night I have no idea why else she would want that." I teased him with words and his engorged length with another caress from my fingers.

"Gabby," he said in a warning tone.

I ignored him and stroked my hands up then down on his firm flesh. Keeping my voice impossibly calm I said casually, "I didn't think last night would be like that. I definitely didn't plan on it." I ran my fingers up to dance across his abdomen.

He caught my hands with his bringing them up to his mouth where he pressed his lips against them. "You don't regret it do you?"

I shook my head vigorously my hair tickling my bare shoulders. "Never would I regret the best night of my life." I paused. "Okay I lied. Last night wasn't the best." Shock and hurt flared in his eyes until I went on. "The first night you kissed me was. I mean that morning Gryffindor did beat you guys at quidditch."

His worry disappeared when his angelic face cracked into a smile. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was far more subdued than most of the other ones we had shared but it was filled with as much passion as before. I harrumphed when he drew back. Then I heard what he said next.

"We could make it the best sunrise you've ever had as well."

I nodded my head eagerly until his lips connected with mine once more.

****

"So what was your best night?" I asked quietly.

It was about an hour later with the sunlight now streaming brightly through the windows. We had fallen off the couch in our passionate embrace and landed on the floor. I had been briefly shocked when our bodies meet the comfy cushions that had literally appeared out of nowhere. I was glad they did for otherwise the position we were in would not have been easy.

"Draco?" I asked again when he did not answer right away.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me from where he had been kissing across my collarbone. "Oh. My favorite night?"

I nodded.

"Last night was my second definitely."

I looked at him curiously. "And your first?"

"Hasn't happened yet." I raised my eyebrow but he shook his head. "I'll tell you when it does don't worry, love." He abruptly sighed wistfully. "We really should be going."

I could not suppress a whimper- of all the things that I happened to detest and I could not control- when he slid out of me, my eyes rolling up in my head. I felt empty until he kissed me thoroughly on the mouth while whispering the vague words 'I really think I love you' over and over against my lips.

"Just to warn you," he said when he leaned back to look at me in the face. "Get up slowly. You will hurt."

"Yeah I already got that from before," I said with a grimace. "And how would you know? Do this often?" I was only half joking.

He looked down at me from where he was bracing himself on his elbows on either side of my figure, our bodies completely aligned and still touching. "My male ego wants me to say yes...." he paused and I was unsure if he would go on. I doubted in vain for he continued in a quieter voice. "But to be honest, which is all I can ever be with you, last night was my... was my first time."

I smiled brightly up at him with enough feelings sparkling in my eyes that he could not seem to look away. "I'm surprised you were that good then," I said slyly.

Was that a blush I detected? It certainly looked like it with such red roses blooming on winter-pale cheeks. I smiled smugly to myself. I loved being able to have such effects on his body almost as much as I loved the effects he had on mine. But then I was worried about the reason why he blushed.

Before I could even voice my sudden worry his voice was audible. "What about you? Are you as innocent as rumors make you out as?"

"First of all," I said resisting the urge to trail my fingers up his chest so I knew this was all real and not another dream, "don't believe gossip. No friend of Harry Potter is innocent. But," I leaned up and kissed him when I saw shock and misunderstanding in his eyes. "Before last night I was still able to call myself a... a virgin."

It was strange to stumble over words that did not seem to have so much meaning yesterday as they did today. 'Virgin' or 'first time' sounded so awkward but that could not be helped. We had been sheltered from the promiscuous world of physical relationships if not the brutal one with cold-blooded murders and deadly secrets.

"Hmm," I heard him mumble as he suddenly rolled off of me.

"What?" I asked, shivering in the absence of his body heat.

"Nothing," was the simple answer from the young man who now lay beside me and not on top of me. "I was just wondering if this room could conjure a shower because I do require one. Not that I object to smelling of your unique aroma which I seemed to have picked up but I doubt other people will be oblivious to it. It _is _rather alluring and irresistible."

"To you maybe but not to the whole school population," I objected with a blush of my own now.

"But you and your attractiveness are not invisible and it only takes one other to ruin everything."

I smiled vaguely. "When did you get so knowledgeable?" I continued before he could say anything. "But you better make that two showers that are needed just incase I happen to have your essence clinging to me. Normally I could tell but honestly? My senses are all muddled."

I attempted to sit up but froze. My abdominal muscles flexed and set off a chain reaction. It felt like someone was squeezing my insides down low with an iron fist and no mercy what-so-ever for me. Suddenly I felt something cool sink into my skin and spread until the pain lessened enough so I could stop grinding my teeth and sit up all the way.

I glanced at Draco who was putting his ebony wand back by his discarded jeans where it had lain. I forced myself and just barely succeeded to keep my gaze fixed on his eyes and not his captivating body. "What was that?

"Just something I learned reading a book awhile back when I had time to read, before all this stuff started hap-" he caught himself before I could catch the meaning of his words. He pressed his mouth together for a moment staring up and out the window haloed with bright sun. He was most likely recalling the promise to not talk about that particular subject inside this room.

I decided to lighten the mood fractionally and said with a laugh in my breath, "Wow. You read?"

He turned at the sound of my laugh and inhaled sharply. I looked at him quizzically as he sat there. His eyes unashamedly raked over me and I felt my cheeks get warmer. I was acutely aware that the sun was striking me in a spotlight shaped like the window it poured through. I moved to cover myself with the blanket that had been provided for us by the room which had fallen to the floor.

But then Draco was there kissing me and carefully pulling the fabric out of my hands. "You're absolutely beautiful Gabriella Knight," he said against my very warm skin, "Please don't ever hide it, especially from me."

My heart fluttered from his praise and the song that kept emanating from what seemed to be the very depths of my soul into him. By ways unbeknownst to me, I managed to push him back lightly. "Stop it before I don't let you leave until summer vacation."

"That would be both good and bad." He said with a smile that was shadowed by something else.

I did not want to continue to see that haunted look in his eyes and my desire to find a way to kill Voldemort strengthened tenfold. I did not let myself follow his motions as he moved away and started to gather his clothes. I busied myself doing the same thing sighing as no more muscles screamed at me to not stand up.

"Gabby..."

I heard his voice and turned. I saw he was staring at the other side of the room. I gaped as I looked at the Mirror of Erised and the different paintings all disappear. Everything seemed to warp and grow fuzzy which made me step closer to Draco uncertain to what was happening.

"I've never been in the Room while it's changed for requirements," he said distantly as things became distinct again.

"Well you got your wish," I said softly as the two of us took in the changes.

The couch and cushion strewm marble floor was now cleared and sparkled in the sun. The Mirror was replaced by hooks which sported two full Hogwarts uniforms that looked suspiciously like just our sizes while the book shelves were replaced by a row of elegant looking shower stall with huge white towels hanging from hooks on their frosted glass doors.

"Thank the sky for the Room of Requirement," he said making me jump a little.

With laid-back expression on his face but deep warmth radiating from his blue eyes he smiled at me. Before I could stop myself I stood on my toes and kissed him dumping what clothes I had managed to gather on the floor so I could hug his body against mine. I felt him do the same if not something similar as his arms wrapped around my frame and one hand with slender fingers tangled in my hair. Every place our skin touched, whether it was my breasts crushed against his chest or the butterfly touches that were his eyelashes against my face, burned with fire and blared with that ever-constant melody that ripped through my veins.

We pulled almost simultaneously and just smiled at each other.

Draco was the one that broke the silence, "Well, Miss Knight," he had the craftiest grin on his face, all fear and dread forgotten for the moment, "would you care to take a shower with me. I think my hands would be very capable in cleansing you of any unwanted defilement."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and swiftly detangled myself from him. "Haven't you had your fair share of this yet?"

With a derisive toss of my hair I stepped behind a shower door making sure to swing my hips just to torment him. I felt ridiculous but I was not sure if I looked ridiculous. I glanced at the inside of the washing place but its splendor and convenient supplies of different soaps and things were lost when I heard him sigh resignedly.

I peeked out from behind the door just enough to show that I watched him. I was rewarded with a sight that I probably would never forget and was to glorious to describe. But then I shook my head slightly trying to get myself to focus.

"Well?" I demanded smiling seductively, "Are you coming or am I going to have to drag you in here?"

*******Author's Note*******

I don't know what to say. Turned into more than it was supposed to be. It usually does. Planning doesn't ever do me much good. *sigh*

Hoped you liked it.

To anyone and everyone who stuck it out to the end and is reading this now, thank you. (though I'm not quite done)


	5. Hands

So I don't know if I'm going to make this fanfic a priority to update all the time. It's more of a spontaneous urge to write more for this story than a need. I mean if I get requests I'll make a point to try but I really need to finsh When Reality Takes a Rain Check. Oh well....

So now I present...... **_Hands _**

(short title but I think you'll get why I picked it.)

**********

His touch, his skin, his hands ….

That was all I could think about after we left the Room of Requirement. His last lingering kiss was still fresh in my mind. Especially what he said afterward.

"Lovely Gabriella, what are you doing tonight?" He had his arms around me and my hands were lazily twirling his hair through my fingers. The two of us had been near the Room's door trying to summon the will to leave. It was not working out as easily as we would have liked it. We already knew we were late for breakfast.

I gave him a smile that matched the sly gleam he had flashing in his blue eyes. "I had the idea that I would be doing homework that I have neglected to do or sleeping. Now I have the feeling that I will be making some excuses to Harry, Ron, and Hermione than trying to avoid the numerous teachers that patrol the hallways to meet you in some chosen room in the school."

"It's a very good chance," He whispered in an impossibly silky voice. "Where exactly I have yet to decide." He looked at me apologetically. "I don't think I will be able to evade all the teachers I did last night so it's a very good likelihood that we won't be meeting in here again."

I shrugged, "As long as I get to spend whatever limited time we have with you I'm good with it."

And that was the truth.

God, even now sitting in Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall going on about some spell that could change wood in to any type of stone, I could practically feel Draco's hands on me, giving and sharing pleasures I had never dreamed of. Taking a shower had been a very satisfying experience what with the soap and lather that made every caress slip and slide across each other's body creating amazing sensations. I was already counting the hours, which were two, left till Potions class, the only period I shared with him. We had agreed he would tell me where we were meeting in that class but making absolutely sure that no one would overhear.

I could barely keep myself restrained. In the school's public eye we had to keep up the charade that we hated each other. It was tiring and hard when every moment I glanced his soft hair or caught sight of his striking eyes my heart leapt into my throat. Voldemort could think he controlled Draco's actions but I controlled his heart. He was mine and I was his. End of story.

"Gabby," my daydream was interrupted by a faint hiss next to me.

I turned very slowly to glance at Hermione. Even that small movement could not stop the slight jolt that went up my abdomen. Apparently the charm Draco put on me had a time limit. But then again considering what he did to me last night and this morning, I would not have been surprised if a spell cast by Dumbledore wore off as quickly.

"Gabby!" This whisper was more impatient and it brought me back to the present.

"What?" I asked through my clenched teeth. "I was trying to listen to Professor McGonagall."

She gave me the I-don't-believe-you look she awarded to Harry and Ron, who, when she knew they were up to no good. Her hand that held a quill was clenched around the writing utensil so hard that her knuckles were white. "No you weren't so don't lie to me. You have been really out of it the whole day. Something is up with you."

"Why would you say that?" Then I winced knowing I walked right into that.

"Well let's see now, you didn't come to the dormitory after supper, instead you went to the fourth floor to do things nobody knows about." I glared at her wanting her to be quiet. Ron and Harry along with a few others had ceased their rapid note writing and were leaning closer to catch Hermione's whispered words. "Then you didn't come back until twenty minutes after breakfast started with wet hair and a strange look on your face and not even answering when we asked why you were late."

"I'm so sorry that I don't want to tell you my every move," I snapped at her then turned to look forward trying as hard as I could to ignore the multiple burning gazes on me.

"Gabriella what are the advantages of turning amber into diamond?" I heard Professor McGonagall ask in her clipped, wizened voice.

"Um, the advantage would be… " I stalled searching my memory for anything useful. "You pay the price for amber and get something much better out of it?"

Snorts and giggles rang around the classroom while McGonagall turned a deep red color. "I see you were not paying attention to the lecture. That is new for you, Miss Knight usually you and Miss Granger have to compete for my attention. And for your wisecrack five points from Gryffindor."

I hid the scowl I felt cross my face by looking down and picking up my own quill to busy myself with writing words . Why did she have to pick on me today? There were plenty of other students that were not paying attention to her words, especially a certain black haired one with round glasses sitting right in front of me doodling hearts along his page of notes. Inside the hearts were the curly words that read _Ginny Weasley._

But Professor McGonagall was not done torturing me. She made a point to glare at me as she said, "Can anyone else who will not get wise with me answer my question of what are the advantages if you transfigured amber into diamond?"

Hermione had her arm up to be called on in no time. I rolled my eyes. Nothing new there, that's for sure. I mean besides the angry look she threw at me.

"Granger, can you give me the correct answer?"

"Yes I can, Professor McGonagall."

_Suck up. _I thought to myself but vaguely listened to her answer just in case.

"Amber is believed to heighten levels of strength, luck, the ability to heal, and protection. So changing it to diamond which is a good focus for magic you could have an all around very useful tool in your hands."

_Hands…_ and I was lost in another wild memory.

*******Author's note*******

Short, sweet, to the point.

Don't freak, there is still a few more chapters for this. (and they might just be a little (or a lot) more smutty.)

-Raya


	6. Kiss Me

By the time the bell rang I was extremely hot and bothered by nothing more than my memories of last night. I was rubbing my legs together counting down the seconds till it was time to go. When the bell finally did sound my fellow students rushed to gather up their notes and supplies and then practically ran out the doors. I would have been right with them if not for Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had decided that now was the day that they took ages to pack their things up.

"In hurry, Gabby?" Ron asked shuffling over to stand next to Harry and Hermione, though; he was closer to the latter one. I raised my eyebrow at him and he nodded his head towards my foot which was involuntarily tapping away at the stone floors, giving away my impatience.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," I said snappishly, "I don't want to be late for Potions."

"Hm, strange," Hermione said as the four of us started to walk down the hall now devoid of students, "as I recall just this morning at breakfast you could have cared less about timing. Besides Slughorn wouldn't give you a detention for tardiness, not when it would anger Harry, his newest and favorite collectors item."

"Well I'd rather not get on the wrong side of Slughorn anyway," I said right back to them with a frown.

"You are acting rather odd today," Harry stated looking at me with a curious glance. "What happened between last night's supper and this morning that has gotten you so distraught?"

"Nothing of too much consequence," I answered him immediately trying to sound convincing. "I just went for a walk and enjoyed the moonlight."

"Oh please," Hermione snorted, "the teachers and ghosts all patrol the hallways. I don't think you were doing much enjoying."

_Oh trust me. I was doing a lot of enjoying, _I thought and smirked to myself.

The four of us continued to walk and talk on our way to Potions. Really I only talked when a question was directed to me. Other then that I was off to the side, listening to every conspiracy idea Harry was sharing that centered on Snape and Malfoy doing something.

I listened intently even if I didn't converse for it always intrigued me enough to pay attention whenever Harry went off on one of his tangents. I might have appeared interested, and for the most part I was, but for some reason today I just wasn't in the mood to even pretend.

Well, it was not just _some reason._ I had a very good reason to be side tracked.

And that very reason was walking down the corridor towards us right as that thought went through my head.

Heat spread from my stomach and twisted its way up my throat. Tremors cascaded across my skin, raising gooseflesh along my spine. I let my eyes wander down his robe clothed frame, admiring the way Draco's school shirt stretch across his broad chest, knowing what secrets lay under those garments.

White blond hair was brushed up by restless fingers in a slight widow's peak and a piercing blue gaze swept over my own body, meeting my eyes briefly before settling an icy look into his deep orbs when seeing my companions. My heart squeezed at the cursory glance I received but my face stayed blank with distant disdain.

"Malfoy," Harry growled towards the taller student. Ron and Hermione stood on both of their friend's side with their arms crossed glowering at the Slytherin. I stood closer to the classroom's entrance off to the side and in neutral space.

"Potter," came the coldly drawled answer. "Are you done standing and glaring at me or are you going to stay outside the class all hour? Because I would prefer not to be late." With a condescending look, Draco gestured mockingly for the trio to go first through the door.

With no thanks offered, they all marched indignantly through the door. Keeping my eyes trained on the floor I made to follow the others but was stopped by a strong hand on my arm.

"Still interested in meeting me later?" Draco asked in a hushed voice, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"And how do you know that I haven't changed my mind about all that?" I muttered watching Hermione's back disappear into Potions class.

"I know, because just like you, I can't stop thinking about it." His whispered voice brushed against my ears causing me to smile and a shiver to rush over my flesh. His smooth words were even lower in pitch as desire started to coat his voice. "I can't stop thinking about last night... About your lips… about your body…"

"I think you forgot some things," I told him in a surprisingly sultry tone.

"And what would that be?" he asked watching me with shining eyes as I turned around to face him fully.

My hand traveled up to rest on his strong forearm as I unconsciously leaned forward. "You forgot how I can't stop thinking about your lips… your skin… your hands…"

Draco's lips curled up in a smile. "So about that meeting-"

"Malfoy! Knight!" a new voice broke into our small bubble. "What are you two doing?"

In an instant the two of us slide away from each other and adopted looks of contempt as Professor Slughorn looked out at us from his room's door.

"Just having a friendly discussion, Professor," I snapped out in an unexpectedly harsh voice. "We were just about to go into your classroom."

"Well it's a good thing too for another moment spent out here would have resulted in a detention," Slughorn motioned for us to come in as he added, "though I heard from some of the other teachers that you are used to receiving detention with each other."

"A little too used to it I'd say," Draco sneered in my direction before stalking into the room in front of me.

"Gabriella?" Slughorn's summons knocked me out of my staring at my sweetheart's retreating back. I looked up to see the professor's concerned gaze. "Is everything alright? You and Malfoy seemed to be having a rather heated discussion and not a friendly one at all."

_Oh trust me, it was very heated, _I thought silently. Out loud I said, "Yes, Professor Slughorn, everything is fine. Well as fine as it can be when talking about Draco Malfoy."

He gave me one last look before moving out of my way so I could walk into the class. I kept my chin up even though I felt dozens of eyes on me as I found my seat in between Hermione and Harry.

"What were you and Malfoy doing out in the hall?" Harry inquired as Slughorn started the lesson.

"Nothing," I answered, "Just exchanging some unpleasant words."

Harry gave me a peculiar look before turning back to where his empty cauldron stood and his odd, ancient looking potion book was laid open. I didn't even want to look over to where I felt Hermione glaring at me. My eyes stayed focused on the front of the room where Slughorn was explaining what we were doing today though they wanted to shift and linger on the blond haired boy that sat a few seats over from me.

Time seemed to slow down as all of the students went about trying to take a standard Woolsin Potion and reverse its effects while retaining its integrity. My normal desire to do well in all my classes seemed to have been put on hold for a different desire that happened to do with the memories of my prior night.

As I watched my strangely purple colored concoction bubble in front of me, Harry's perfect indigo brew steamed just like it was supposed to. I glanced at Hermione who was scowling at the Chosen One's potion and chuckled under my breath. Turning back to my mixture of magical ingredients I was about to stir it again when a loud boom made the room shudder and fill with green smoke.

Coughs echoed off the stone walls as I and the other three looked around to find the source of the commotion. Turns out the billowing smoke was emerging from the ruined remains of Seamus's twisted caldron. The four of us covered our mouths to breath with the edges of out robes as the smoke thickened.

"Class, please exit from the room in an orderly fashion," I heard Slughorn order as he ushered some bewildered Hufflepuffs to the door. "The lesson will reconvene once the cloud is cleared."

Without a single pause, I was pushed along with the crowd of anxious classmates out the door. The green haze followed us out into the hall causing the mass of coughing students to have to move farther down the corridor.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked wheezing.

"A mistake?" I offered helpfully.

"Hilarious, Gabby," the red head glowered at me as we continued to walk away from the smothering smoke.

"I try," I said with a shrug.

Conversation spilt from the mouths all around us, excited at the prospect of getting out of Potions even if it was just for a few moments.

"Well students, it looks like class is indefinitely canceled for today," Slughorn told his milling-about-class, "You can all go back to your dormitories until the next bell. If you're stopped just tell whoever it is to come talk to me."

The mass of teenagers began to move off in different directions towards their individual houses. I was about to move off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower when something stopped me.

"Gabby," a silky voice spoke my name from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Draco's blue gaze staring at my own green ones. His arms were crossed over his chest casually, robes draped flatteringly around his alluring body. As I brought my eyes back to his, Draco nodded his head a little, asking silently for me to move down the hall away from the others. Biting my lip I looked at Harry and our other friends. They were diligently ignoring me, so I slowly inched my way down the hallway and around the corner out of sight from everyone else.

I leaned against the wall and waited but only for a moment.

"I'm glad that you just assume I can understand the silent language," I told him with a pointed look as Draco turned the corner.

"Well I've learned that I should never underestimate you," he countered with a sly grin. I was about to answer when he put a slender finger up and said, "Shh," he tilted his head to the side, "Come with me."

"I think I already did that," my lips spread into a grin at the light blush that covered his cheeks, "Actually I'm positive I already did that. Several times last night in fact."

"Your being a pert," his words were husky and sent shivers through my veins. "But I want you to follow me anyway." He grabbed my hand in his strong one and pulled me farther down the corridor towards a tapestry that I remembered had a concealed passageway behind it.

Draco swept the wall hanging aside and bowed me in causing me to roll my eyes. Before I walked up the first few steps that lead to the hidden rooms up the stairs I reached out a hand and grabbed Draco's green tie to pull him up after me. With a carefree laugh he followed me quickly making sure that no one saw us.

As the thick fabric fell back into place the light dimmed and I could only make out the indistinct features of the Slytherin's handsome face. I felt his blue eyes raking over my own features, casting heat that became a tangible spark I felt on my skin. Involuntarily I raised a hand and placed it against his pale cheek. He shut his eyes and leaned into my touch turning to place a tender kiss against my palm. I couldn't hide the smug smile that spread across my face at his tender gesture.

"You're smirking," he muttered his eyes snapping open, a fire lit deep inside them, "and you're beautiful."

My sly grin slipped away to be replaced by a desirous look, my hand slipping from his cheek and threaded itself into his soft hair. I leaned forward close enough to feel his sweet breath against my lips.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

Draco suddenly moved a step closer, our chests pressed together and smiled, "With pleasure."

He bent down and covered my lips with his. Draco's mouth was hot and insistent on mine and his arms rose to dig his finger into my hair. He tugged on the chestnut strands in the most delicious of ways causing shudders to spill onto the nape of my neck, flames flooding my body. When our breath was coming in short gasps our lips broke apart, but his never left my skin. His passionate mouth brushed my chin, then the soft flesh under it, and moved to my neck. A small, instinctive moan escaped my throat and I tilted my head back, granting him further access, while silently asking for more.

I gasped lightly as he found a particularly sensitive spot and felt him smile into my skin, his hot tongue flicking briefly, driving a tight, aching knot in the pit of my stomach, just as painful as it was delightful. I pulled Draco even closer by the edges of his school robes, needing the space between us to disappear. I felt every hard muscle of his pressed to my body, his wiry limbs wrapped around my frame in a possessive way. My hands slipped under his robes and untucked Draco's button up shirt giving me access to the sleek skin of his muscled abdomen. His own hands drifted down from where they wrapped around my frame and found their way towards the hem of my top.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco said, abruptly letting go of me and moving away. "We can't do this."

My heart jerked at the loss of his warm touch and then at the words he uttered. I tried to catch my breath so I could say something but he cut me off.

"One moment, Gabby," Draco muttered in a breathless voice. I observed with half lidded eyes as he took out his wand from the depth of his school uniform and pointed it at the tapestry.

"_Colloportus," _he whispered, the locking spell taking effect with a dull flash of blue encompassing us. It was then that I understood why he had stopped his passionate administrations. I watched him put his wand back with the corner of my mouth quirked in amusement.

"Are you planning to lock me in here?" I asked stepping up a stair so I had to look down on Draco. He turned and tilted his head up so he could meet my heated gaze. "Or are you trying to lock others out?"

"I wouldn't object to either option since they are both the same," he answered lifting his hands to rest them on my waist. The heat of his skin leaked through the fabric of my clothes igniting a fire that burned in my chest. "As long as you are alone with me I am content."

"Well I don't see anyone else around us," I told him smugly, trailing my hands up his chest and letting them sink into his blond hair. "So if you don't mind…"

He didn't need anymore encouragement. Leaning up he captured my lips with his with enough force to make me groan in pleasure at this new, more demanding side.

It all seemed to happen in a flash that I found myself ensconced in an empty room off the side of the hidden staircase we had just been on. The door slammed shut and after another whispered spell, we began to aid each other in the discarding of shoes and robes and sweaters creating a trail that lead from the door to where I was pressed once again to a chilled stone wall.

"I hate having to hide my feelings," Draco whispered as his teeth nipped at my ear as my hands made quick work of removing his shirt from his body, "to see the disdain on your face as you look at me."

"There is no truth behind those expressions," I gasped out as he unconsciously thrust his hips into mine, his hard length pressing against my aching core. My hands fisted themselves around the edge of his black pants as new sensations blew across my mind stunning me momentarily. "There has not been any true hate in my heart for you since the night you first kissed me, nearly two years ago."

"I love you Gabriella Knight," Draco told me fervently looking up from where he had been kissing my neck, "and I'm glad I finally realized that."

I could feel the smile he had on his face as he dipped back down and trailed his lips down to where the buttons of my shirt had been undone, exposing more of my pale skin to his earnest mouth. I was becoming so lost in the swirl of emotions he caused me, I barely registered how he practically tore my clothes from my body or how I removed every article of clothing except for two. His emerald tie was loosened from its normally tight knot and his dress pants hung low on his hips hiding that area I longed to see.

Dimly I was aware of my skirt falling around my ankles and my shirt being pushed from my shoulders. Heat was curling its way up my body, pooling in liquid form below my stomach. "Mmmmm," I groaned as he finally, gently slid his fingers into the place I needed them most. I felt his body shudder against mine making me glad he was enjoying this as much as I was.

The feeling of his slender fingers inside me was amazing; there is no way to describe it. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled through my body as he hit the sweetest spot, applying just the perfect amount of pressure, again and again.

I pulled his mouth back to mine, needing to taste him on my lips and on my tongue. He kissed me back sweetly and deeply, sliding another finger inside my body and using his thumb to massage my hot skin.

And that was when I lost all coherent thoughts.

His fingers set a delicious pace, rubbing and massaging. My body flexed around his hand, pushing itself harder against his thumb, harder against the support of his wrist. There was no give. I began to chase the climax my body craved while I felt myself moan but I could not hear it. My core throbbed all the way up to my ears, muffling every sound, but his heavy breath. Finally, mercifully, the coiled spring in my abdomen came undone casuing my walls to clench down on Draco's fingers covering them with the juices that spilt from my core.

"Gabriella," Draco sighed resting his head on my shoulder as I curled my hands once more into his hair trying to come down from the high I had just witnessed, "You know what I just realized?"

"That you have exceptionally talented fingers?" I asked trying to draw in deeper breaths.

I heard him laugh and felt him shake his head before placing a kiss against my collarbone. "I just realized that we missed our next class. I guess we were a little busy."

I laughed and meet his warm blue gaze. "Well then since we missed one," I said suggestively, reaching for his engorged length and taking him into my hand. Draco hissed in pleasure and his eyes closed in ecstasy causing me to lean forward and kiss his fluttering eyelids. "We might as well miss another."


End file.
